


Golden Core

by Nadalia



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadalia/pseuds/Nadalia
Summary: Every 12 years the Ox God would bless a newborn child with one of its . Dai Zhiqiang happens to be such a child, a child blessed by the , but this element was a double-edged sword, as those who bore it faced countless hardships early in their lives. Will this blessing be his rise or downfall....?





	Golden Core

Dai Zhiqiang was a child born with the blessings of Ox God. But he was blessed with Metal Element which was a double-edged sword. He was a brilliant and hardworking child, but he lacked patience. He would also prefer to stay alone and think of other children as below his level. As per him, all of the children were dumb and he could be extra rude to dumb people, so he avoided talking with them at all.

As time went by, Dai came to be one of the most promising apprentices of the clan. He reached the foundation stage within the shortest time. With his cultivation speed, his master was expecting him to form his Golden Core anytime soon. There was only one thing troubling his master. Dai was all capable and hardworking but he was still a child. Being a metal element bearer, he lacked patience by a great deal. To be ahead of everyone, he was cultivating faster. This could be harmful to his body. Every cultivator needed to be mindful during their Golden Core formation.

While at the foundation break-through everyone just needed to gather the Qi around them, but formation of the Golden Core was a different ball game. One had to compress the Qi gathered to form a Golden Core. Qi was easy to gather but to compress, it would take a lot of experience and patience. Which was the reason why Dai's master was worried. Dai was called by his master for another individual lesson. Upon arrival, Dai noticed that there was a big bowl placed on the table and in that bowl there were small round shaped objects scattered all around. His master instructed him to gather the small objects to the center of the bowl. Dai was confused as to why he was being made to do this instead of being taught how to form a core. 

But as an obedient student, he started working on it. He spent a long time but still was not able to gather those objects at one place and forget about gathering them at the center of the bowl. Whenever he would try to gather some more of those evil balls (that's what he named them) the previously gathered one will move out of their place. He tried the whole day and his master waited patiently. In the end, he told his master that he couldn't do it. His master smiled at him and told him to bring the stick from the corner of the room. Dai did what his master told him and handed over the stick to his master. His master then started swirling the water in the clockwise direction. He was dumbfounded as he saw that all the evil balls were now circulating in the same direction and when his master stopped they gathered at the center of the bowl. His master then said 'Keep this in your mind' and left.

Next day was the day for Dai to break through the final stage of foundation and form his Golden Core. He gathered the Qi around him till he felt like he would explode. Now he was feeling like a balloon which was on its breaking point. He tried to compress the Qi, but it was easier said than done. Qi was spiritual energy, it didn't have any shape which made it hard to compress. Dai felt like he would die from all the unbearable pain in his meridians. But then remembered what his master taught him yesterday. He understood now why his master gave him that lesson. He started directing the Qi in one direction and circulating it in all of his meridians on after another. Soon there was a whirlpool of Qi. In the middle of that Qi whirlpool, a small bright dot started forming. He continued the process till the dot was the size of a pearl and then the size of a coin. Only when the pain he was feeling disappeared did he stop. 

He felt exhausted and energized at the same time. His mind was exhausted but his body was energized. He saw his master standing outside the formation he sat in. They both smiled at each other and His master said only two words to him 'Well done'. Dai became the youngest Golden Core bearer, not only in his clan but in the whole country. He was now set on the path of success.


End file.
